


I would take a bullet for you just to prove my love

by AstralArcher12



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralArcher12/pseuds/AstralArcher12
Summary: "Would you take a bullet for me?"Venus knew she only had one answer for it.
Kudos: 35





	I would take a bullet for you just to prove my love

**Author's Note:**

> Less than a week people! At least til the release, I still have to wait another week after that to actually play the game thanks to school and shipping.
> 
> In honor of it, I've decided to type up another story, this time inspired by the scene where Johnny asked V if they would take a bullet for him. 
> 
> This story is partially connected to my previous Cyberpunk stories since it involves my Nomad V, Venus. So I would advise reading those for better understanding of this one.
> 
> Title comes from Good in Goodbye by Madison Beer.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Venus did not like being seen as a fool. She did everything she could to avoid it. In business, she conducted herself in an unbiased and most professional manner she could. But, despite it all, Venus still had one weakness.

Love.

When Venus loved, she loved with all her heart.

Morcant.

Cecil.

Keaton.

She had loved them. Their betrayals were like a knife to the heart, a wound that took weeks to heal.

Her parents.

Sullivan.

Valentine.

She had loved them even more and always will love them. Their deaths made it feel as though a part of her died with them. Even years later, the wounds have yet to heal completely.

Love is and will always be her weakness. She'll do anything to help and protect the ones she loves. Perhaps that's why she's so willing to understand Johnny's cause.

Arasaka took the woman he loved away from him, and he burned the whole city to get her back, and when that failed, he had what remained, destroyed. If Venus had been in his shoes, she probably would have done the same.

Johnny loved Alt and probably still did.

Johnny, from what she felt in his memories, love Rogue in his own way as well.

Johnny cared about people and just had a shit way of showing it.

So when his digital ghost sat beside her and asked, "Would you take a bullet for me?" Venus didn't just think of him, she thought of everyone they have loved and have lost. Everyone he had cared for and who may still be living. She thought of the love inside of their hearts and the protectiveness they held with it. So, when Johnny asked that question, Venus knew she only had one answer for it.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. If you did, why not leave a kudos or comment. Until next time, take care!


End file.
